Mission impressing Buttercup!
by buttercuprocks233
Summary: The RRB gets admitted in the PPG's school and they also starts to get feelings for the PPGs! Blossom and Bubbles are easy to get but what about Buttercup? What will Butch do to impress her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everyone knows that Townsville is special because of the monster attacks, and because of all the mastermind villains living there, for example Mojo Jojo. Even after all those monsters and villains Townsville is known as the city with the least crime rate in the world. How? That's because of Townsville's very own, the Powerpuff Girls. They are always there to kick monster's and villain's butts to save the people of Townsville.

You must think that our little heros are still 5 years old. If you think that, you are wrong because they are now 16. Things haven't changed much. Mojo still trys to destroy the girls, Fuzzy still gets crazy when any one gets in his "property", monsters still attack Townsville and the powerpuff girls are still saving the day. Things have changed too. When the girls were 7 that time Him was missing which still alerts the girls, Princess stopped trying to be the powerpuff girl and also stopped crimes but she still tries to take revenge for not letting her be a powerpuff girl, the Rowdyruff boys haven't done any crime for 2 years.

The story starts from a peaceful and sunny Sunday morning. Everything was quiet and peaceful, except for the powerpuff girl's resident.

"What?! I am an idiot!" Yelled Blossom. "So you think that you are a jerk don't you!" yelled Buttercup. "I am not a jerk you are and I think I am extremely unlucky to get a sister like you!" yelled Blossom. "Fine! Just don't think me as your sister." Buttercup yelled and rushed in their bedroom and closed the door. After a while the professor has come home and has found out Bubbles hiding under a table.

"Bubbles, what are you doing under the table?"

"Blossom and Buttercup was fighting so I thought that it's safe to hide because, you know that Buttercup is very dangerous when she's mad"

"Blossom! Buttercup! Come here right now!" professor shouts.

Blossom and Buttercup came downstairs to the professor. "Why were both of you fighting? Both of you know that there should be no fighting in the house." "Sorry professor" both of the accused girls said to the professor and went to their room.

Next day:

"Buttercup! Get your lazy butt out of the bed! We will be late for school!" yelled Blossom. With that Buttercup at last got out of the bed and all of them got ready to go to school. After they have reach school they heard the fussing of all the girls of the school about some new student arriving. "The new students are boys or girls?" Buttercup asked to one of her friends. "Three boys and I heard that they are really handsome!" Robin (Buttercup's friend) squealed. "Come on Robin , Don't be so girly." Just then the powerpuffs saw three boys entering the school. As Robin said they were really handsome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buttercup POV

We watched them walk to their own closets. I am not trying to say that I am having a crush on any of them. I am not stupid! The three of them looks familiar. Hmmm. Hey! Aren't they the Rowdyruff boys?! OMG! They are in our school! I looked at Blossom and Bubbles. They seemed that they were memorized by watching them. No! They can't have a crush on them! They are our enemies! The moment I was thinking all these stuff the forest green idiot came near me and asked "you seem familiar. Are you Buttercup?" "So am I an idiot as you you freak!" I answered rudely. "Geez cool down Buttercup" he said me as a friend talks to me. Wait, why is he acting as a friend of mine? He has to be the most annoying, stupid, idiot and the coolest person in this stupid school. Wait; did I just say him the coolest?! Stupid hormones!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blossom POV

I can't believe it! The Ruffs are in our school! This year will be interesting…

"Hey Blossom." Brick said to me as I was thinking all this. "Hi!" I said to him bit nervousely. "I was worried that I will take time to know the students but now I have found someone I already know, so lets forget the enemity and be friends." He said. By this time I have already decided that I should be his friend. "Okay sure we could be friends." I replied. "Do you have the routiene? Lets check if I have any class with you." He said. After checking we found out that we have the same classes in the first,second,fifth and the last period. "Well I think we should be going to class now." I said to him as the bell rang. "Lets go." He replied. I noticed that he have a very deep and handsome voice. He looked hot!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors note:

I'm extremely sorry about the delay. I was a bit busy all those days cause my results were not much great and so I had to concentrate on my studies instead of giving time to this story. Whatever I'm back now and there will be at least 1 update in two weeks and that's a promise! Thanks for reading my story and being with me for all these time. Please forgive me for any grammatical mistakes.

Bubbles POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! Boomer is in our school! I always had a crush on him. What if he asks me out? Wow! Ok I think I should talk with him or else what I am thinking will never happen. I didn't had to start talking. Instead, he came near me and said cheerfully, "Hi Bubbles! Its nice to meet you after such a long time. Wanna be friends?" I was really nervous and that's why I started stammering while replying "Hi Boomer! Iits nnnice to mmeet you tttoo! Aand I wwould love to bbe your ffriend." He laughed at my stammering and said, "No need to be nervous Bubbles. Its ok. I don't think that's its right to be nervous infront of a friend. It seems like you don't like the friend." I replied to this quickly "No. Im sorry if you thought like this but I like you really." He was going to say something but at that moment the bell rang. We checked each others routeins and found out that it was both of ours art class and we both loved art. We happily went to the class. Today the teacher gave us a project and said that two partners will do one project. Me and Boomer raised our hands to be partners. We were planning to draw a picture of an angel (it was Boomer's idea) and he said me to bethe model and as usual I agreed. He even complemented me that I looked like an angel. This year will be great and I'm sure about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Butch POV

Who knew that we will meet the powerpuffs in this school. Buttercup changed a lot. She still seems to have that tomboyish attitude but she practically looks beautiful. Its best to be her friend cause I like girls like her. Whatever the bell has rang and I gotta go to class. Great! Just great! Seriously? Math class? I hate my life! I unwillingly went in the classroom and astonishingly Buttercup was in the same class as mine. I sat down beside her and at that moment she shouted "If you wanna have a broken leg then sit beside me". I replied "Try once and you will have a broken hand". Like this we quarreled the whole period and ended up being friends. As the bell rang, we flew out of the class. I had sports class at that time and unfortunately Buttercup had chemistry. She went to her classroom grumbling about her fate while I went to my class full of excitement. I was always the best at sports. When I entered the class, a brown haired boy whom I saw in the previous period as well walked in my direction. He came and said me in an unfriendly way, "I'm Mitch. Get your eyes off Buttercup. She's gonna be my girlfriend soon." What? Buttercup? Seriously? Out of all those girls this idiot chose Buttercup? She'll make his life hell. I replied to him, "Buttercup is just my friend, nothing else. So don't worry about anything." Even after I said this, he still glared at me and said, "I'm still warning you. Don't even look at her." What the hell! That weirdo guy is warning me? The strongest boy in the whole world? If I don't do anything right now, my prestige will be punctured. I made my voice as deep and scary as I could and said him, "Don't make the mistake of warning me again or else…" he still was brave and dumb enough to say me, "Or else what huh?" I don't know why people wants to die so much. I couldn't control myself anymore and punched him which sent him flying off. That'll teach him. The sports sir gave me a detention. Great. Detention at the first day. I made a new record. But unfortunately I'm getting a big and boring lecture from brick today for sure. I got the punishment of standing out of the classroom until the period was over. Well as I know that I'm Butch Jojo and I'm forbidden to maintain rules, I went on the roof of the school instead of standing infront of the classroom. When I just entered the roof by the door, I saw someone. One sight of her made me fall for her. I didn't understand who she was as she was turning backwards leaning by the railing with her hair flying by the help of the wind. She looked like an angel. But all my hopes to get her drowned miserably when she turned at me because she was…..

Muhahahaha! So it's a cliff hanger. Don't worry new chapters will come soon and you will get to know who she is. Give reviews to get the new chapter sooner!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brick POV

Ok. He's gonna get a lesson for that. Its the first day at school and he got kicked out of the class like that! Tonight he'll get a piece of my mind!

As I was thinking these stuff, the teacher gave us a pretty hard math to do and everyone was getting their sweat out to do it. Yes, we are having our physics class and guess what? Blossom is in the same class as mine! Well, it's not like I'm excited or something but its kinda nice to have her in my class. Maybe..., I guess I'm getting a crush on her cause she is what I say 'PERFECTLY BEAUTIFUL'.

That math was sort of easy for me and I finished it before anyone. Its true that I never study at home except for completing my homework but I still get the best results. I guess God gave me a good brain! As I mumbled 'Done miss', everyone stared at me like as if I was an alien or something. Well, I wasn't concentrating on the others, instead I was concentrating on Blossom's expression. She looked like I have done something impossible and she was kinda astonished about that. I smiled at her as our eyes met. She kept looking at me for a while and then asked the teacher if she can sit with me for the rest of the class time. I guess she is one of the teacher's favourite students and therefore the teacher had let her sit with me. She came beside me and asked 'how did you do that math?' I answered 'it's easy!' and explained her the whole math. She listened to me with full concentration and said me at last 'my sisters won't approve of it but I would really like to be your friend.' I stared at her for a while, laughed awkwardly and answered, 'sure! We can be friends! I won't tell anything to your sisters. Just don't say anything to my brothers about this ok? They won't approve of it as well.' Blossom smiled as me and said, 'ok. I won't say your brothers.' And so we became friends! Ok, that's what I call luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Butch POV

Ok. I guess my luck was never that good cause I don't know why but my first crush became totally useless cause the one I saw just now was BUTTERCUP and it's totally useless to try to flirt with her because if I do that, she'll just kick my butt. And the worst part of it all is that her sisters are gonna kill me if I try to propose her or something cause you know...we are supposed to be evil right? So, I walked and stood beside her on near the railing of the roof. At first she thought it was someone else hut when she saw its me, she kinda looked a bit of bored and said "what are YOU doing here?". As an answer I said "just following you!". As a reply she shrugged and answered, "whatever!". We stood there quietly for a while until she broke the silence. She asked me, "do you play football?". Was she crazy or something? Football is my life! So I answered, "yeah I play it. I used to be a striker at my old school." And then she asked me the embarrassing question. "why did you come to this school?" Well, it was kinda hard for me to answer that cause she'll destroy my entire life if she knows why I came here. But still I don't know why, I just told her the truth. "Actually we moved to this school because of me. I once got mad at our old principal and threw a bit of eye lasers to burn down his pants infront of everyone and..." I couldn't stop myself from laughing and kinda sat down at the ground laughing. I glanced at Buttercup to see her reaction and found out that she was laughing like hell too! After we were done, she told me that, "Hey! We can be great friends I guess! Then we can play all sorts of pranks on our principal! I tried to keep a sticky note where it is written "I'm a sissy" on the principal's chair but I failed but of you are there, it'll be easier for me to play that prank!". Wow! That was amazing! I never thought that Buttercup will accept me as her friend like that! Well, this is what I call luck and guess what? I've got an AWESOME luck! So we talked for a while until we had our next classes bell.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Boomer POV

Wow! I guess Bubbles is a perfect choice for being my model. She really looks like an angel. All those innocence on her eyes, those fine details on her face, she is just more than perfect. So I explained her the pose which she will have while I'm drawing her picture. The pose was something like, she will sit on a tool, with her hands on her lap, she'll wear a sky blue dress, there will be a pair of wings on her back and she will look lost in thoughts and will be looking at nowhere. When she sat like that, I started sketching her on my canvas. I forgot to tell that I'm a pretty good artist. I started sketching her face and when I was done I suddenly heard the class ending bell ring. How did time pass that quick?! It took a while for me to understand that I lost the count of time while I was sketching. This always happens. Once I sketched for a whole day and finally Brick broke the door of my room to get me out of my sketching so that I can eat something and don't starve to death. So I got out of the class with Bubbles and my canvas. Suddenly an idea struck my mind. I was never the smart one from my brothers but sometimes some great ideas also comes to my head. She can just come over at my home! Then I can sketch her as long as I want and no "bell" or anything can stop me! So I shared my idea to her and she liked it as well and we decided that she's coming at my place after school. So we checked our routein and found out that we both had chemistry class now. But we can't talk or sit together on this class cause as Bubbles said, Buttercup is in the same class. So we sat on different places at that class. Bubbles sat with Buttercup while I sat at the last bench in the class. Today I found out an astonishing fact. Buttercup also gets kicked out of the class like Butch. Today the teacher, Mr. Dann, asked her what's the product formed when potassium is reacted with hydrochloric acid and she said directly at the teacher's face that "we'll get a pizza and we'll eat it!". And that did the trick. She got kicked out of the class. If Blossom has a similar personality as Brick, then Buttercup has a bad fate ahead!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blossom POV

OMG! OMG! OMG! The school prom is coming up right away! Right now I'm infront of the school notice board and its the tiffin break going on. I've got to say this to Bubbles! She'll be so excited! We got to arrange our dresses! And that only means one thing! We gotta go SHOPPING! I ran to our fixed sits where I found... wait, is that Boomer? What is he doing here? And with Bubbles? I sneaked near our seats and stood behind them and said, "ahem!". They looked at me as the saw a monster or something and Bubbles started to explain and she was stammering a lot. I looked at her for a while and thought that its safe to say them my secret. I smiled at her and that made her a bit confused. "Its ok Bubbles and Boomer. I've also made Brick my friend. So you guys can talk infront of me but don't try this infront of Buttercup cause its impossible for her to make Butch her friend because she hates him as hell. So I suggested Boomer to go to some other seat and I also told him to talk about this with Brick. A moment after he left, Buttercup arrived and she looked kinda extra happy today. I wonder what she has done now cause she's always happy when she has broken any rule. She sat infront of us and astonishingly she said "I gotta go to the prom nights in Townsville mall to pick something for the school prom next week. Are you guys joining me?". Ok. Something is really up cause Buttercup never wears dresses. Recently she has been acting kinda romantic infront of Mitch. I've tried to make her understand that he's not a good guy but she never listens. Bubbles looked excited about the fact that Buttercup wants to go shopping and she squealed for atleast a dozen times during our break. After school was over, we went to the 'prom nights' to select something. Bubbles took a sky blue gown with Prussian blue at the top. I bought a pink gown with red laces while Buttercup bought a grass green and forest green gown with black laces. I have to say. That Buttercup has an excellent choice cause she looks gorgeous in that dress. We went home after buying those and that was the end of a great day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buttercup POV

I usually am never interested on proms but this time the situation is different. That Butch has really got my head messed up. God knows how he does it. And I don't know what I must do cause I've never felt this way. Maybe this prom may be a chance to tell him that I'm having these crazy feelings. Wait a second. What the fuck am I thinking? I AM BUTTERCUP UTONIEUM. I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THESE DATING AND STUFF. But I've already bought that dress... ok. It doesn't matter. I will go but be back after a while. I'm not staying there for more than an hour. And by the way, the dress is not bad.. I guess I kinda like it. Anyways, as I was thinking all these stuff while taking a bath, I heard something. It seemed like the window of my room is being opened. I got my super hearing on so that I can check if any thief got in. I've got my mobile with me and if its the case, ill just text blossom and the shell handle the situation. But the crazy thing is that there was absolutely no sound. Well, maybe it was just the wind. I have got this habit since I was 12 years old, I fall asleep while bathing. So after feeling a bit of drowsy, my vision blurred and after a while I was dreaming. I guess I had dreams I never had before in my life. The first thing which was weird was that I felt someone kissing me on my neck. I felt something which I never felt before. I tried to pull whoever it was away but it seemed that the person was stronger than me. Wait, someone is stronger than me? Then I felt like that person just looked at my face. I opened my eyes a bit with a lot of effort and saw a pair of forest green mesmerizing eyes staring at me lustfully. The washroom was dark. Someone turned off the lights. Those eyes were literally glowing. Those eyes looked familiar. But the problem was that i couldnt look for long cause my eyes were too weak to stay open. But those eyes made the tough Buttercup melt. It made her feel the feelings she never felt before. It made her love. Love those beautiful handsome eyes. I'm in love. With someone I don't know. I was there in a dark washroom with my first love. He again started kissing me trailing downwards. Then he again stopped. I didn't know if he was still there but i kept waiting. Suddenly I heard the sounds of clothes opening. I wasn't able to think properly anymore. Then I felt him touch every part of my body. This was making me feel volts of pleasure down my body. I couldn't control myself anymore. Aaaahhahhhahhhh! I moaned out. Then suddenly I felt him hug me tightly. He whispered in my ears "This would hurt a bit. Hold me tight." I did as he said. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain from between my legs. I screamed in agony. He held me more tightly. "Its gonna be ok. Trust me." I was still whimpering in pain. He was finally able to stop me. When all that pain had gone, I felt something different about my body. Then when I finally understood what happened I felt like I was in heaven. His dick was in me. I wasn't a virgin anymore. Bloss and bubs lost theirs long ago. Now I've also lost it. He was pumping in me. It felt like my life depended on it. I couldn't live without this. Suddenly i heard Blossoms voice calling me. I felt him getting out of me, quickly wear his clothes and run away. My whole body was still aching and tired. Blossom went in the washroom to find a half dazed me. She started shouting at me about she was smelling sex and who was it but I couldn't answer her. I was thinking about the wonderful evening with my mystery lover.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blossom POV

Whatever happened yesterday evening totally changed Buttercup. I caught her like that when I returned home with the groceries and while going to my room heard moaning sounds from Buttercup's room. But this was unexpected. I thought maybe she got hurt or something but I never even dreamt to find her like that. After I caught her, she's been acting weird. She didn't eat dinner last night and also skipped breakfast this morning. The strangest part was that she actually WOKE UP EARLY AND WENT TO SCHOOL WITHOUT US! Something is definitely wrong. She seemed lost in thoughts during the tiffin break. When the ruffs approached our table, I found her looking at Butch trying to find something out. Then it seemed that she didn't get what she expected but when Butch sat beside her, she whispered something in his ears. I didn't understand what she said but I understood that maybe she wanted to talk to him. Butch looked a bit tensed about something. Wait, was it Butch yesterday? I just don't know... Bubbles seemed quiet depressed about how Buttercup was acting. She said that she missed how Buttercup used to disturb her all day long. I missed how Buttercup shouted at me for late breakfasts. She didn't eat anything at the break too. She looked at Butch with weak eyes signalling him to come with her. He looked tensed than ever. Nervously he followed her. I just hope that she'll get normal soon... Brick looked at me worried. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "I think so... but its difficult to see Buttercup like this. I told you what happened yesterday at Facebook right?" Brick looked at me anxiously. "Butch have been acting weird too since today morning when he came from the bar. I know everything will be ok. Calm down." His words calmed me down. "Thanks Brick. That was comforting."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buttercup POV

I don't know why, after I reached school, and saw Butch, I felt really weird. I remember those eyes from yesterday. They were sickly similar to butch. Wait, Butch cant do that. He can never do this. I mean ofcourse he's not interested in me. Anyways, he's good friend and his personality is really similar to me and maybe that's why I should say what happened yesterday to him. I mean, maybe he can help me find that mystery guy. I cant help the fact that how good he made me feel. Those touches... I cant resist those. Strange huh? I'm in love with the guy I never saw. I can be weird. Anyways since Blossom caught me, I've been feeling weird. I mean after everything happened, I didn't want anyone to know. So I think its best to avoid them and I'm also feeling odd and I'm literally feeling sick at my stomach after that. And that's I'm not eating actually. I think I'm gonna puke. Anyways I went to the roof with Butch. He looked a bit flustered the whole day. I started as he sat beside me on the railings. "I had to say you something Butch...". He looked at me and said, "yea... yeah please...say". I turned my eyes away from him. "something happened yesterday and I thought I can share it with you as you are a good friend... wait, can I be your best friend first? I mean, Mitch was my best friend but I've had a fight with him recently and we kinda you know, stopped talking." "yeah sure id love to be your best friend" said Butch still looking at me. I then said him everything in details. " You know what? I've never felt that way. When he touched me... I just cant explain it. Can you help me find him? Wait you are a guy right? You must know if he's gonna come back right?". Just as I said that, Butch started laughing out loud. "What's the matter? Why are you laughing?". "Its just funny you know? That you finally found out that I'm a guy! Hahahahahah!" said Butch between his laughter. I also couldn't control my laughter after listening to it. "Anyways lets bunk and go somewhere else. School is not healthy for you right now. How about going to that restaurant that recently opened near your home? Lets try that out." said Butch after we were done with our laughing. " Sounds awesome! Lets go!" I said before we flew off. He really can get my mood right.


	13. Chapter 13

Bubbles POV

Only God knows what happened to Buttercup. Blossom told me about what happened yesterday and ofcourse its natural for her to get a bit of shock from that. But the Buttercup Im watching now is totally different from the one I saw just a day ago. Its really hard to see her like that. I mean she always loved to tease me and get me mad at her but Im kinda missing her foul comments about me being a "cry baby". Blossom also seems really worried about her. She says she doesnt know if she should inform the professor about it. Buttercup is already in this state and if she says about this to the professor, then maybe things will get only worse. Anyways as I saw her walking away with Butch, I looked at Boomer. I said him everything yesterday at night on facebook. "Everythings gonna be ok. Trust me."he said to me while holding my hands. "I trust you."I said to him, smiling. Anyways we went to our math class just as the bell rang. We went in the classroom together and we noticed that Buttercup wasent there. Thats why we sat together at the last table. Maybe Buttercup is bunking today. Shes in a bad mood so thats pretty obvious. As we sat, Boomer looked at me and winked. And ofcourse I understood what he meant. Hes trying to get naughty I guess. Well, as I also have a crush on him, I think I shod let him. So in return for his wink, I looked at him and smiled in a naughty way. For a moment he looked surprised. And then he took out his copy in a hurry and scribbled something on it and then passed it to me. He wrote, "I need to talk to you. There are 5 more minutes left for the class to start. Lets go to the soccer field and we will talk there. Please its really important." Ok. Thats odd. Whats so important. I looked at him being really confused and said "ok. Lets go." And then we went out of the classroom and in about 2 minutes we reached the field. "What did u want to say?"I asked him. In a second his face turned red in shame. And then he did something I never expected him to do. He kneeled infront of me and said, "look Bubbles, Ive had a crush on you since I was 5 years old but back then we were enemies. But now as we are in peace, would you be my girlfriend?"by saying that he pulled out a box from his pants pocket and opened it. There was a silver coloured ring with a sky blue stone on it. I stood there speechless. Am I dreaming? I mean, Ive waited for this day so long and its finally here. Tears of joy came from my eyes as I whispered, "yes". He slipped the ring on my ring finger, smiled at me, and pulled me into a hug. There were no one on that place. Only me and him. I hugged him back. We held onto each other until I glanced at my watch and found out that we were already a minute late. Before we flew back, he said to me "you know what? If we get those back sits, Id love to have a really naughty class with you". As a reply I smiled at him and said, "well, same goes in my case I suppose."


	14. Chapter 14

Brick POV

Its really hard to see Blossom that tensed about her sister that she had finished her calculations on the question our physics teacher Mrs Argus gave us after every students had already submitted their work. Its not the Blossom I know. And... recently Ive been thinking about her. I dont know but she just seems perfect for me. I mean I think Im falling for her. Wait, no more thinking. I literally know that Im falling for her and Ive bought a bracelet for her already so that I can propose her properly. But that was before I heard about this Buttercup incident. I dunno if its the right time to ask her out but still Ive brought the ring with me. After she submitted her work and went back to her sit beside me, I passed her a note which I wrote yesterday. She took it from me being a bit of confused. Well, actually i proposed her in that note. I wrote that she means a lot to me and Im in love with her and if she would be my girlfriend. While she was reading it, I passed the box with the bracelet infront of her. I may have brains but Im not that much of an expert in asking out girls. I hate to admit it but Boomer is better than me at these. I dunno if I should have done this cause shes already in a bad mood now. Suddenly I noticed that she was staring at me and there as a folded paper infront of me. I opened it and my mouth almost fell. "I think I love you too and I will be your girlfriend"was written on it. I looked at Blossom and saw that she was smiling at me, her face red with shame. She had already wore the bracelet. "The bracelet is beautiful. Especially the red stone on it." She said. Ok. I guess Im the happiest guy in the world. "Wanna go on a date after class is over?" I asked her. "Sure. Lets go to that new restrauraunt near my place" she answered. "Ofcourse. Thats a great idea." I said. This in gonna be one of the best days of my life!


End file.
